xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Quiet Time
Quiet Time is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in the park in Colony 6, between Fiora and Riki at purple affinity. Introduction Fiora: '''This park is very pretty. There’s a park in Colony 9, but it’s nothing quite like this. ' '''Riki:' Park bring back memories for Fiora? Fiora: It does, actually. It brings back a lot of memories. Shulk, Reyn and me used to play in the park in Colony 9. Riki: Riki love memories! Park remind Riki of forest! Gain (+8) Fiora: ''wonderful, isn’t it?'' When I’m surrounded by nature. I feel alive, like nothing matters. Riki: Riki too, Riki too! Grass whispering, trees talking! Fiora: Whispering and talking, huh? I like the sounds of nature, too. I bet you miss Makna Forest sometimes. Riki: Fiora so clever! Fiora understand Riki’s talking and feeling! Fiora: ''like the way you speak.'' When I hear you talk, I get a nice warm feeling inside. Maybe it’s magic?! Riki: Really? Hmm... Riki not know why, but Nopon not usually magic. Fiora: Hahaha. That’s OK, Riki. Not every question needs an answer. All I mean is... I wouldn’t change a thing about you. Riki: Not change Riki? That means Riki good! Fiora: As long as you keep cheering everyone up, you certainly are. Riki: Leave it to Riki! Riki’s job is to make friends feel bestest ever! Fiora: Come on, you big ball of fun! Let’s see if you can make everyone laugh. Riki: Riki ready, Fiora! OK! Where is mean old Reyn? I make him into happy Hom Hom! Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''wonderful, isn’t it?'' When I’m surrounded by nature. I feel alive, like nothing matters. Riki: Riki too, Riki too! Grass whispering, trees talking! Fiora: Whispering and talking, huh? I like the sounds of nature, too. I bet you miss Makna Forest sometimes. Riki: Fiora so clever! Fiora understand Riki’s talking and feeling! Fiora: ''must just be coincidence.'' I just happened to be thinking the same thing you were. That’s all. Riki: You sort of know what Riki mean though. If Reyn here, he only complain. He say, ‘Too cold!’ or ‘Too hot!’ Fiora: Yeah, that sounds like him. But Reyn has his good points too. If you look hard enough. Riki: Riki know them! Reyn always protect friends’ backs! When Shulk in danger, Reyn first on scene. Kapow! Fiora: Something like that. And he kept the promise he made to me. You can always trust him. Riki: What Reyn promise Fiora? Tell Riki, tell Riki! Not fair to keep secret. Fiora: Secret! Yes, just the word I was thinking of. It’s a secret. It’s just between me, Reyn and Shulk. I can’t tell you I’m afraid. Riki: Not fair, not fair! Riki one of the gang now! Fiora: Sorry, Riki. You can pout all you want. Come on, let’s get back. Playtime is over. Riki: Grrrr. Fiora not good friend. Always teasing Riki. Fiora? Fiora! Don’t leave Riki! Wait for Riki! Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''all memories are good.'' Riki: Riki not get what Fiora mean. Memories are good thing! Fiora: Not always, Riki. Memories can be good and bad. Even you must have a few not-so-good memories. Riki: Riki not have any! When Riki is in forest, Riki only feel warm and happy! Fiora: ''envy you, Riki.'' I love being in nature too. But it doesn’t make all my problems go away. Riki: Why Fiora not smile? Fiora should smile! Smile and laugh! Park is nice. Park make Riki happy. Also make Fiora happy! Fiora: It’s not that simple, Riki. Sometimes even things I like don’t make me happy. Riki: Mmm... Riki not understand what Fiora say. But Riki know Fiora can laugh! Fiora: Why are you so determined to make me laugh? Riki: That Riki’s job! When friend cry boo-hoo, everyone cry boo-hoo. Heropon Riki must rescue friends! Fiora: Riki... Riki: Cheer up, Fiora. Cheery Fiora make happy Fiora! Fiora: ... Hahaha! All right, Riki. It worked. You were right, I’ll give you that. I just needed to stop being so down in the dumps! Riki: Riki love Fiora’s smile. Riki want to show Shulk! Come, come, Fiora! Go find friends. Fiora: Wait, Riki! There’s no hurry. What am I going to do with you?! Loss (-8) Fiora: ''all memories are good.'' Riki: Riki not get what Fiora mean. Memories are good thing! Fiora: Not always, Riki. Memories can be good and bad. Even you must have a few not-so-good memories. Riki: Riki not have any! When Riki is in forest, Riki only feel warm and happy! Fiora: ''guess you can’t understand.'' I’m afraid I can’t block out all the bad thoughts like you can. Riki: Riki know Fiora can. Just need to have nature all around! Fiora: You really think so? Maybe we should spend some time together in Makna Forest. Riki: Yippee! Fiora and Riki go now! Riki know Fiora will be overjollyed! Fiora: I’m sure it will be lovely, Riki. Riki: What’s wrong, Fiora? Fiora’s smile upside down. Fiora: Don’t worry. It’s nothing. I just wish I could learn to share your love of nature. Riki: Fiora not learn! Fiora feeeeeelll. Then Fiora know the true joy of living in the wild. Fiora: Sounds like fun! We’d better bring peace to Frontier Village ASAP. Anyway, let’s go and find Shulk. Riki: Riki follow Fiora! When Frontier Village have peace, all Nopon have big party! Category:Colony 6 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts